Hmmm 2!
by Ace.x.Luffy.x.Zoro
Summary: [Anniversary-rewrite of my first story 'Hmmm'] Ace and Luffy decide to pull a rather steamy prank on Zoro that unexpectedly leads to a whole lot more than just a 'joke'. yaoi. mainly ZoLu, AceLu and Law joins the party later. [pre-timeskip on the Thousand Sunny]
1. Chapter 1

**+ ~ Seeing as of June 20th I have been an author here for a year already, I decided to make a re-write of my first story _Hmmm. _This version, unlike the original, will be in 3rd person looking down on everything as it happens, so you get all the action still, but just with less thoughts and more description of scenery, surroundings, and physical features of the characters involved; this time, these things will actually make sense with the whole thing being 3rd person. Ahhh... I hope this version is a whole lot better than the first attempt XD and so, read it maybe, and tell me what you think! Happy 1 year anniversary to me! lol XD + ~ **

* * *

Hmmm - Rewrite! : Chapter 1

The story will start off on a bed of fine, soft white sand on an island's beach, with the waves lapping at the beach calmly as the the sun peeked out from behind scattered clouds. It was a beautiful day. The ocean breeze kept the temperature to a comfortable range, the birds in the island's trees squawked to each other, and the ocean was calm and perfect for a swim or a nice sail around the island.

And none other then Roronoa Zoro, and the other members of the Straw Hat crew, were strewn about the beach, enjoying the nice day outside. Zoro had taken up a nice place for napping on the warm sand just beyond the shade of a palm tree, and listened to Usopp and Luffy playing tag off somewhere to the side. That was music to Zoro's ears: something other than the shit cook's pointless arguments and the witch's fiery lectures. Zoro smirked as Luffy fell on his face in the sand, and took a sip from his bottle of sake as Usopp burst out laughing.

"Ehhhh! Too sthandy! Bleh!"

"Ahahaha! How does the sand taste?"

Resealing his bottle, Zoro closed his eyes and relaxed, and he was about to sigh in contentment, he noticed that someone right next to him beat him to the punch and sighed for him.

_"Oh no.. this can't all have been a-" _

"Good morning, _Zoro._"

Yes, that all was a dream, and now two people welcome Zoro out of it.

Zoro tried to open his eyes to see who exactly greeted him with such a tone, and only managed to squint a little to his left. All he could make out was dark hair before he felt a peck on his cheek from the right side. Zoro opened his eyes fully and quickly turned to look at who kissed him, and, before he could process the thought, the previous person made their move.

"Zoro? Good morning!" Annnd, Zoro turned his head again to the left to receive an unexpected kiss on the lips from... Luffy. The other person smirked as he watched Zoro's expression grow from confused to even more flustered. Finally, after the 1 second that felt like 5 minutes, Zoro reeled back and swiveled his head to look at the two who had ambushed him.

"What?!.. Ace?"

Ambusher-1 grinned while he laid down on his side, right up against Zoro's side, and folded his arms over his naked chest. So.. the only thing that wasn't unexpected about this entire ordeal, in Zoro's mind, had to be that Ace was shirtless. However, that wasn't the only naked part of Fire Fist Ace. Zoro looked a little further down on Ace's body and saw only a pair of black boxer-briefs, and then bare legs. Zoro furrowed his brows in confusion and blushed profusely, looking back up at Ace who seemed quite amused. It was only then that Zoro realized how close Ace was to him, and that Luffy was looking almost exactly the same as his brother at that moment.

Speaking of Luffy, Luffy puffed his cheeks at his lack of attention, and as Zoro was propped up on his right elbow, he scooted up against Zoro's back and put an arm on Zoro's hip. Zoro visibly flinched, making Ace laugh.

"Hahaha! Zoro, if only you could see yourself right now!" Ace laughed, rolling on his back to comfortably laugh his guts out even more while Zoro's face lit up in multiple shades of red.

"S-Shut up! And, and, what are you even doing here?! And.. why are you both naked, and, in here?!"

"Oh, so now you respond?" Ace teased, looking up at Zoro with a humiliating smirk. Zoro bit his lip and looked down at the floor he had been.. apparently sleeping on, up in his training room/crow's nest. Luffy, meanwhile, still wanted attention badly (but wasn't willing to say anything, obviously), and so he slipped his arm up under Zoro's arm and rubbed Zoro's chest for a second before just resting his hand there.

"Luffy. Luffy Luffy, what are you doing to me?" Zoro asked frantically, looking anywhere and everywhere except for Ace's eyes, and in a futile attempt to save himself, he tried to get up off the ground, but Luffy forbid him and pulled him back down.

"Don't want the crew to see you in your underwear," Luffy mumbled, holding Zoro like a teddy bear while Zoro froze at the sudden realization of being in his underwear as well.

"What's going on?!"

Ace sat up and sent Luffy a glance that Zoro didn't know how to read, and maybe that was a good thing.. but maybe not.

"Zoro, you don't remember?" Ace asked in all seriousness, looking Zoro dead in the eye with a concerned expression. Zoro reciprocated the look and shook his head.

Luffy silently thought that Ace would be a good actor. "Really Zoro? After all that, you don't remember a thing?"

Zoro turned his head as much as possible and sent Luffy a confused expression, blanketed in blushing. His face was burning, and his right side was really uncomfortable against the floor, but, that was the least stressful thing right then! He woke up next to two mainly-naked brothers, and himself being the same way, and now there was some sort of thing that had happened the night before? It was too much!

Luffy shook his head in disappointment and Ace gave Zoro a contemplative look, biting his lip in 'thought'.

"You did drink an awful lot, even for you.." Luffy thought out loud, nudging his cheek against Zoro's shoulder blade. Zoro shivered at the touch, but figured he had no escape out of this one, though.

"Hmmm..."

"You really don't remember?" Ace asked again, sounding a little down, "it was kinda fun. Wish you remembered." Luffy nodded in agreement, or so Zoro could feel. Suddenly, Luffy detached and sat up, allowing Zoro to sit up as well. Though it made the swordsman at a little more at ease, to be sitting, he was still blushing under Ace's gaze and both of their close proximity.

Zoro reached an invisible hand down into his consciousness to try and excavate the lost memories of this supposedly 'fun' night. He tried, he bit his lip, he rubbed his forehead and finally opened his eyes to find.. no fun memories whatsoever. But, he did see Luffy's face very close to his own face.

Proceeding to reel back, as is the natural instinct, Zoro was caught off guard once more when Luffy ran his hand through short, green hair and held the back of Zoro's head. Zoro froze as Luffy leaned in closer to his face, bringing his other hand up to his cheek.

"Zoro.."

"L-Luffy?"

"Hmmm~?"

"What are you doing?" Zoro whispered, clenching his eyes shut; as if that could protect him. His cheeks were on fire, and that was no secret to the brothers. Luffy smirked and put his lips up to Zoro's ear, choosing his words while his own heart was pounding.

"What do you mean?"

Zoro heard Luffy's breath hitch a little as he smirked again, and Luffy could clearly sense the panic that seemed to be rising off of the swordsman like a mist. It was a rather amusing scene for Ace to watch. Wanting to tease his first mate as much as possible, without making his heart burst, Luffy ran a hand over Zoro's chest till he found one of the tan one's nipple to toy with.

"This is nothing," Luffy stated, taking Zoro by the lips as Zoro had his mouth ajar with shock. Ace frowned. Luffy was taking too long. Zoro needed a little from both of them.

"Slut," Ace tossed at Luffy with a dirty smirk and broke into a grin at Luffy's sideways glare. Zoro regained conscious thought and pushed away from Luffy, staring the opposite man straight in the eyes with his own wide ones.

"What's this about?" Zoro whispered more to himself than anyone else, looking from Luffy's left eye to the other nervously. Luffy narrowed his eyes and smirked while Ace soon crawled in to take Luffy's place. Zoro froze again; Ace was different. He knew it. Ace winked and took Zoro's chin roughly into his hand, and proceeded to force Zoro's mouth open and up against his in a matter of seconds.

Luffy crossed his arms and scooted to get a good view, watching the green haired teen get teased and taunted.

Ace ran his tongue along Zoro's collarbone and up his neck while tugging playfully on his 'friend's underwear. Zoro had his eyes closed and his mouth half open, with his hands weakly pushing on Ace's shoulders. Zoro whispered something nearly inaudible into Ace's ear..

"And I'm the slut.."

Ace pulled away and sent Luffy a silencing glare. Luffy raised an eyebrow and stuck out his tongue.

"But who's the captain?"

"..."

"And.. who's not even a first mate?"

"Shut up, Luffy."

"Why?"

"Are you jealous? Is that what it is?" Ace started, gently pushing Zoro away from him to look at Luffy. Luffy looked up and raised his hands.

"I think I should be asking you the same thing..." Luffy retorted, looking down from the ceiling at Ace's flaming eyes which caught his fancy, "slut."

Ace growled and dove after Luffy, which ended in Ace pinning Luffy's arms above his head, pushing Luffy's chest down to the floor with his own chest. Luffy let out a condescending sigh and looked up at Ace who gave him a brother-to-brother-only wink.

Meanwhile, Zoro had scooted away from the action, looking a bit terrified at the somewhat-awkward, underwear-only wrestling match. Then, all of a sudden, Zoro saw the trap door and sprang for it, landing his hands on the handle when a blast of heat hit him like a ton of bricks and he fell onto his side, sweating bullets within seconds of Ace's man-made sauna.

Zoro groaned and rolled onto his back, suddenly breathing hard and wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand while Ace and Luffy watched him silently, pretending to be struggling still.

"Look at you, so desperate for attention that you're willing to take advantage of me," Luffy teased, craning his neck to touch noses with Ace who frowned in momentary annoyance.

"I think that you're just the one who's giving themselves up _for _me. Just like the slut you are."

Zoro had turned his head as the heat let up a little in Ace's distracted state and saw Ace and Luffy battling each other with words now, but he just then caught the drift of their conversation. Zoro sat up and watched with wide eyes. Ace turned his head away from Zoro and scowled, making Luffy laugh. He covered it up, though.

"Ha! Yeah right!"

Zoro had never heard or seen Luffy act this way before. Was the whole 'stupid and ignorant' thing just all an act? But in any case, it was amazing and still frightening the swordsman.

Ace then radiated more heat that made Luffy suddenly turn slick all over, making his body shiny and slippery with sweat. Luffy opened his mouth to breathe better and got a mouth full of tongue action from Ace instead. Zoro was panting then, and nearly choked on his own spit at the sight of the brothers kissing.

And, to Zoro's surprise, Luffy.. Luffy liked it?!


	2. Chapter 2

Hmmm - Rewrite! : Chapter 2

Luffy reached one arm up to pull Ace's body closer, despite the intense heat that Zoro was sure even the rest of the crew could see. Ace pulled his mouth away from Luffy's face and proceeded to lick the sweat off of his brother's chest instead. Luffy turned his head towards Zoro with the most out-of-it look Zoro had ever seen on his captain, and, his captain just so happened to be inviting him to join the party with a few flicks of his finger. Zoro gulped and didn't move.

Being quite the eager one for a threesome, Luffy put on a pouty face and pointed to his first mate and then to both he and Ace. Zoro blushed and looked at the ground, giving Luffy his answer when suddenly Ace had gotten a little too south and found himself pulling Luffy's underwear off to get a better angle. Luffy moaned when Ace managed to get his mouth to his target, drawing Zoro's eyes to a sight that he never thought he'd ever see. Luffy clenched his eyes shut and pounded his fist down to the floor next to him, startling the first mate.

"Ahhh..! _Zoro_! Captain's..mmmmaah! Captain's orders!" Luffy groaned, making Zoro reluctantly obey. Ace was bobbing his head, making Luffy bite his lip and moan deep in his throat. Zoro didn't even have the faintest thought running through his head other than 'Captain's orders!' and the fact the Ace was giving his little brother a blowjob.

Because really, that wasn't strange at all.

Ace slowed a little and gave Luffy more room for coherent thoughts, in which he kneed Ace in the groin and pushed Ace's head off of his dick. Ace silenced his agony and took a few scuffles away from Luffy, on his knees, and gave Zoro the wave-in form of welcoming. Zoro saw the gesture from the corner of his eyes, because, well, there was an obvious problem that still needed resolving.

However..

Luffy grabbed Zoro's head and pulled him down for a sloppy kiss, which still managed to make Zoro go lightheaded for a few seconds. And, there was that ever looming question he had been dying to ask. So, pulling away from the needy captain, Zoro sat back on his heels and put a hand to his head, trying to think over the sound of panting.

"What... what happened last night?"

Ace smirked. Luffy went over the line in his head first, and then put his memorization into action. He closed his eyes and smiled a little.

"Can't you tell?"

Zoro blinked.. and then he paled.

"You don't mean.."

"I do."

"Oh, no..." Zoro shook his head, "don't say that I got pounded.."

Luffy laughed and sat up, giving Ace the signal. Luffy then casually pointed a finger towards himself. Zoro blinked.

"Nah. _You _destroyed _me_ last night, and..." the captain paused, reaching a hand and grabbed his first mate's hand, and when he opened his mouth to continue talking, Zoro cut him off.

"No... oh no no no, I haven't done that since Alabasta.."

Luffy raised his eyebrows. "You did _me_? Then?"

"No, no... not you, Ace... geez.. I've let myself go-"

"ACE?!"

Ace froze where he was, which happened to be half-way out of the window to escape and leave the other two alone. Hearing his name, Ace leaned his head back in and gave them a peace sign as he let himself fall out and away from the crow's nest.

Zoro got up and ran over to the window to watch Ace land and disappear towards the men's quarters. Zoro sighed and turned around to get pants-ed by Luffy.

The two stood in an awkward, naked silence. Zoro stared down Luffy till Luffy finally looked away and blushed.

"That's for making Ace cheat on me."

The air in the room automatically dropped back down to regular room temperature now that Ace was on the complete opposite side of the ship, and almost in sync the two remaining grabbed their arms and shivered. Zoro didn't know what to say, and Luffy seemed pretty uncertain without his brother there anymore. Both were blushing like nobody's business, and Luffy felt like his heartbeat might as well have been broadcast across the entire ship. It was.. how you say.. suddenly awkward.

"Zoro.." Luffy mumbled, "I'm cold."

"Me too.."

Luffy yawned with a stretch, "I'm tired too, from last night, but.. I feel like I should give you back what you gave me last night, though." Luffy folded his arms and acted like he was wearing some sort of business suit and pressuring poor Zoro into a tempting arrangement.

"Not necessary.." Zoro mumbled, attempting to wiggle his way out of the offer. However, Luffy grabbed hold of his arm and looked him dead in the eye with the most pleading look in history.

"I, as a captain, want to make my crew feel loved and I want to make you feel good! Your captain orders complete submission to me at this moment, so let me take care of you."

Zoro couldn't argue with captain's orders.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ace had found himself a pair of shorts, but didn't bother with boots or hat. He walked barefoot down the main inner corridor whistling his favorite tune with hands in pockets, and (to no one's surprise), the first of the crew to find him pulled him into the library and the shut door behind him. Ace thudded against the back of the door, frozen, to stare at Nico Robin who was calmly reading a book at a desk.

After a second of awkward silence Robin looked up with a smirk.

"Hiken no Ace. You look a little bit too relaxed, don't you think?" Robin teased him and giggled a little, taking a sip from her cup of coffee. "It's a pleasure to meet you, after Whitebeard destroyed your crew and all the ruckus you caused with Smoker back in Alabasta."

Ace gulped. He wasn't sure how to feel around the all-knowing Nico Robin.

"The feeling is mutual," Ace managed to mutter, crossing one leg over the other. Robin bade him to sit down across from her and talk, and so, he did for a while. Robin marked the place in her book and closed it calmly, sliding it to one side of the desk. She folded her hands and rested her head atop them, looking much like a boss having a meeting with a subordinate. It was an odd feeling for Ace to be looked down upon like that, but, he merely focused his attention out the nearest window.

"You may or may not be aware of all that my Devil Fruit powers allow me to do," Robin stated to Ace, watching his every move with amusement. Ace gave her a brief look-over and shrugged.

"I suppose that you're going to tell me of them?" Ace asked, folding his arms over his chest. Robin smiled and looked out the nearest skylight-window facing the mainmast, where on top the crow's nest was situated. Ace was already nervous.

"My powers give me the ability to listen and watch on anyone on this ship, from this very spot."

Yeah, Ace was scared.

"In other words.. I know your entire story from the moment you stepped on this ship up until now and could easily blackmail you," Robing explained simply, tapping a finger on the desktop. Ace grimaced at the thought of her knowing everything, and even blushed a little. Robin loved the reaction.

"So, long story short, I happen to know your whole 'got you drunk' story is a hoax and that Zoro currently is giving in to Luffy because he A: believes the story, and that B: Luffy used marshal law of his captaincy to get his way with his first-mate, who is loyal beyond words. Everyone in this crew knows Zoro's dedication."

Pondering all this over, Ace had settled to rubbing his face in embarrassment. Robin took another sip of coffee.

"Luffy knows I do this quite frequently and has stopped trying to put up his 'dumb act' around me. We share secrets often. Actually, I have secrets from everyone that I embed in my memory if the need for blackmail ever arises," Robin informed Ace, looking out the window again with an evil smile. Ace still thought the lady was a witch, but could see her obvious intelligence.

"Hiken, how long will you be planning on staying here?" Robin asked, closing her eyes to secretly focus on the crow's nest.

"Well, what island are you heading to next?"

"Sabaody Archipelago."

"Any uncharted, uninhabited islands along the way?"

"Several, yes."

Ace sat up straight and made up his mind. "The last uninhabited island that this ship comes even within visibility of we'll dock at. And, afterwards I'll take my leave."

Robin nodded and comprehended, "And? What are your plans after departing?"

"Staying here with Luffy and you all will be a good rest for me that I've been needing, but, even though I will crave being here, I have to pursue my current goal."

Robin nodded again. Ace looked up at her with a serious expression. Robin opened her eyes and smiled.

"Zoro's taken the lead."

"Oh fuck no-"

Robin decided to intercept his anger. "Why don't we go and see if lunch is ready in the kitchen? Franky and Brook will want to meet you, and the others will love to talk with you again. I've heard them tell many stories about you, but I'd like to hear stories from you personally," Robin rambled, standing up from her desk and taking Ace by the ear out of the library and across ship while she had a hand clamped around Ace's mouth.

A Demon indeed.

* * *

Robin walked into the sleepy kitchen first. Everyone but Zoro and Luffy were there. Robin gave them a smile and a 'hello', and then turned back to watch Ace walk into the kitchen.

The kitchen erupted.

"Ace!" Nami burst out, standing up from her seat.

"Luffy's older brother!" Chopper remembered, blinking up at Ace as he walked by.

"Welcome aboard, Ace," Sanji greeted from the stove, sending Ace a grin over his shoulder.

"Hiken no Ace.." Usopp mumbled, shivering in slight fear and jumped when Ace clapped a friendly hand on his shoulder as he walked by him. Finally, Ace came up to Franky and Brook, who were watching him carefully as if he were an enemy.

Ace grinned at Franky. "Cutty Flam, eh? It's a pleasure to meet you, and you too Brook, the mysterious skeleton that Luffy has been raving to me about. I'm Ace, or, Hiken no Ace, Portgas D. Ace, whatever you want to call me; I'm Luffy's older brother."

Franky and Brook just stared up at Ace and then looked over at the rest of the crew who were watching the whole thing in amusement. Franky stood up and put a hand on Ace's shoulder.

"Good to have you on my- I mean, _our_ ship, Ace. You're standing on my dream ship and the ship that Luffy will become the pirate king on," Franky boasted, crossing his arms in pride. Ace grinned and took a step back to bow. The two newbies blinked at him while the others were all grinning.

"Thank you so much for joining Luffy's crew, and 'Franky', for building this magnificent ship. I hope Luffy hasn't been too much trouble for you two, and for the rest of you since I last visited. I worry about him constantly, as a brother should, and seeing him here with you all tells me you're doing a good job of handling him. Thank you so much."

Everyone gave him a silent nod in response, of course with a grin as well. Ace stood back up and grinned, and hopped up into a seat to start the festival.

"Sanji, get the food out here, the ladies are _starving_!" Ace joked, laughing shortly afterwards. And, in a matter of seconds, Sanji turned with plates on his arms and offered up lunch.

"Aye aye, captain!" Sanji told him, serving food to Ace first, which scared Usopp and Chopper a little, and then Sanji went to the ladies and to the others. Soon, Sanji took a seat next to Ace and started eating as well, and then turned to Ace.

"I figure you're of captain and first-mate quality for the time being," Sanji told him with a smirk, "since who knows what Grasshead and the blackhole are doing. They probably got lost, hahaha!"

Ace laughed a little and just shook his head. He glanced over at Robin to check up on his brother, and former lover, and Robin sent him a 'sleeping' gesture that made Ace shake his head again and continue eating. The others looked at each other to scrounge up explanation behind the symbol but could come up with no good reason.

* * *

Zoro and Luffy both laid flat on their backs looking up at the ceiling, regaining breath. The room was hot and steamy again, and it reeked of sweat and bodily fluids. Luckily the floors wouldn't stain.

"Did we really just do that?" Zoro asked. Luffy took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah. My ass hurts."

"Damnit, how does a rubber-man's ass hurt.."

"I can turn the whole rubber-thing on and off ya know."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And this place smells."

"Damnit.."

"Hey Zoro?"

Zoro turned his head over to look at Luffy, who still looked pretty hot and out of it, "Don't tell me.. you're still hungry." Luffy just smirked a little and nodded. And so, the two turned to plotting how they would both get cleaned up and to their rooms, in their underwear, without being seen.

"So.. pretty much how you pull me in the ocean, except from the bathroom window? And so, I'll most likely crash into the outside wall of that, just like the side of the ship.."

"Yeah. You're gonna have to deal with it."

"I really don't like this serious side of you!" Zoro fumed, sitting up suddenly with crossed arms and a pout. "It's pretty annoying. I didn't join a serious-guy's crew, you know."

Luffy rolled his eyes and sat up, painfully, and leaned his head on Zoro's shoulder. It might have actually been physically a 'cold shoulder'.

"Sorry. I'm just really tired, and dirty, and smelly, and really hungry. So you know, that might all add up to a bad attitude, but I'm not quite so sure." Luffy grinned and giggled a little, punching Zoro in the back to get him smirking, "Ready to break your face for the 100th time?"

Zoro groaned at the thought already and made Luffy laugh even harder. The two helped each other up and put their underwear back on, barricaded the trap door so no one would see the aftermath before they could clean it up, and then Luffy leaned out the window and shot out and over into the bathroom. Yeah, crashing through windows was not ideal, usually, but this was an emergency and the captain has to do what he has to do. Then, Luffy shot his hand out and over to Zoro who was sitting on the windowsill when he reluctantly grabbed onto Luffy's hand.

The impact was just more embarrassing than anything else, and Luffy had to hurry and haul an unconscious swordsman through the window while trying to stifle his laughs till he was out of the direct window-area. Then, he let Zoro's body slump into the bathtub and just laughed and laughed and laughed. So, after recovering from the laughter, Luffy proceeded to barricade the bathroom door, in case anyone wanted to investigate random glass-breaking and the sounds that a person makes when body-slamming a windowsill.

Zoro woke up, eventually, naked and being bathed by Luffy who was grinning the entire time and laughed a little when he saw Zoro flinch when he decided to make Zoro's ass hurt like his, too.

Yeah, waking up on your hands and knees getting fucked in a bathtub full of bubbles was a new experience for Zoro. Luffy had just been messing around for a while, but he finally got to Zoro's sweet spot and had to put his hand into Zoro's mouth to keep him quiet.

Luffy laughed and laughed and then bent over and pressed in hard, coming to a complete halt to lick up the back of Zoro's neck and whisper in his ear.

"You really are a loud one, aren't cha? Call it karma if my hand's not doing the job and your moans echo throughout the entire ship."

With that, Luffy picked a cup off the side of the bathtub and filled it full of water, and as Zoro was rocking back and forth to get friction, Luffy poured the water right on top of Zoro's head and laughed when the constantly-ambushed-one was caught between raising a hand to wipe it out of his face or just ignore it. He ignored it and groaned at the soap in his eyes. Luffy laughed at him a little and ran a finger over the roof of Zoro's mouth to distract him. Zoro just bit his hand and bucked back into him with a groan.

"You're a man. Make me move," Luffy told him, freezing all movement. Zoro grimaced and then re-positioned into the kneeling position. He pushed Luffy out of him and onto his back, well, leaning against the side of the tub. Luffy didn't move at all except smirk up at Zoro when he faced him and straddled his waist.

"Just gonna kneel there?" Luffy asked, raising an eyebrow. Zoro muttered under his breath and grabbed Luffy's dick, brought it up to his entrance and then let go, riding Luffy with no hands. That got Luffy grinning, and moving.

"That's a boy," Luffy teased, feeling Zoro's ass with one hand and forcing Zoro's hips down with the other. A moan slipped out of Zoro's mouth and made his eyes go wide, expecting Luffy to shove his hand back into his mouth. But, Luffy's eyes were closed tight and and he was having trouble keeping moans down too. So, Zoro just let moans come out and was just glad that he had strong legs.

"Mph, Luffy.. hurts.." Zoro groaned after a while of Luffy's pounding and asshole abuse. Luffy smirked and put both hands on Zoro's hips and slammed him down, making Zoro wince. Luffy moaned.

"Mmmm...! Just more karma," Luffy hummed, suddenly doing all the work till he felt himself orgasm. He moaned in his throat and held Zoro down on him for a few agonizingly long seconds before completely letting go of Zoro. Zoro thought Luffy might've fainted, but, either way he rode Luffy till he came too and then got off.

"My ass hurts.." Zoro muttered with a seriously pained look on his face as settled back on the other side of the tub. Luffy poured some water over his head and laughed at Zoro.

"Good."


	3. Chapter 3

Hmmm - Rewrite! : Chapter 3 

So, after the entire crew heard the glass break and shortly afterward an unearthly thud, who else but proxy-captain Ace was sent to go investigate. Well, actually, he used his temporary-captain status as his excuse to leave and investigate, not that they voted him to leave. But just as Ace stood up, Robin stood up and whispered something into his ear that made him blush and cross his arms.

"It seems Robin found the culprits of the crashing," Ace stated, looking up at the ceiling in embarrassment. "The missing two seemed to have.. well, you'll hear soon."

They all looked at each other in confusion except for Robin, who was looking more and more amused by the second.

...

By the time Zoro woke, everyone had finished their lunches and were listening to Ace tell stories of setting out as a young captain and getting captured by Whitebeard, and how he had come to love being with Whitebeard's crew. He was just about to get to meeting Luffy in Alabasta when Ace opened his mouth to speak and a voice not his own moaned. Ace closed his mouth and blushed with wide eyes. His mouth twitched for a moment while Robin was having great difficulty to keep from laughing.

Ace stood up with a face as red as tomatoes and he bowed to them quickly, "Please excuse me!" Ace then turned, took one normal step, and then took off at full sprint across the deck in the line of visibility from the kitchen portholes. Robin had a hand over her mouth and was shaking with laughter, which scared everyone into an awkward silence, other than listening to Ace thundering around the ship.

"I guess we heard what he said we would," Franky noted with a smirk. Everyone went red in the face and just stayed silent, waiting for another topic to pop up when..

"Mmmm! Ahh- Luffy!"

From then they heard laughing, laughing and more laughing that sounded roughly like Luffy, but not as cheery of a laugh as usual.

Then.. silence. For a while. Franky struck up another short conversation about the look on Ace's face when he left, which got lots of laughs. The crew settled into a normal silence then, when once again, the silence from above was broken by two octaves of moans, and it was clear who they were and what- I mean, _who_ they were doing.

By the time that Luffy and Zoro were done, Ace worked up the courage to break down the bathroom door, and scared the ever-living bajesus out of the first-mate and captain. Zoro had actually jumped a little, and then hit the back of his head on the corner of the tub, and the expression on Zoro's face made Luffy laugh the loudest he had that day.

"BAHAHAHA!"

Ace's eyes went wide and he had to put a hand to his mouth at the sight of Luffy, naked, in the tub, splashing and making a mess from laughing so hard. So naturally, Ace started laughing hard, too and Zoro had his hands on the back of his head, rocking in pain when he couldn't take it anymore.

"YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!"

* * *

The rest of the crew in the kitchen were listening carefully when Robin couldn't handle it and started laughing really hard, making everyone turn and stare.

"Ahaha! Ah, Zoro just hit his head on the tub, and Luffy's laughing at his expression! Hahaha!"

Luffy's laughing sounded normal then, and Ace's booming laugh was there too, with a loud bellow from Zoro that made them laugh ever harder.

As Luffy kept on laughing away, Ace ran back to the kitchen and then leaned in the doorway giggling, regaining his breath after a minute.

"Ahhh, Sanji-san? Would you whip a dinghy-sized meal for the captain and his mate? Zoro seemed to have, well, you see.. hit his head, and might have passed out shortly afterwords, ahahaha..."

Sanji smirked a little and nodded, getting up out of his chair to serve more food, "Aye aye." Ace ran a hand through his hair and grinned when Chopper screeched upon hearing that he passed out.

"EHHH?! Move, move, I need to treat him!" Chopper yelped, turning into human-form to run and grab Zoro when Ace stepped in front of him and shook his head.

"Ace-san, you have to move!" Chopper begged, stepping to try and work his way past. Ace was having none of it and burst his arms into flames, crossing them over his chest. Chopper stepped back, not liking the sudden heat.

"You don't wanna see him right now," Ace commanded with a smirk, raising a threatening eyebrow. Chopper gulped and returned to normal, not sure what to do other than ask why. Ace simmered down and kept his flame down to one index-finger, tapping his arm before repositioning, leaning in the doorway.

"If you ask why, I might have to laugh at your innocence, no offense. So, just stay-ayyyyyy! Oh fuck!"

Ace had accidentally caught his replacement shorts and underwear on fire, and they were burning off his body at the speed of light when, finally, they were gone. Ace then, being the smart one, bit his lip and made his midsection into fire. He crossed his arms, feeling his cheeks heat up at the stares.

"Well.. that's a first," Ace mumbled, looking away from everyone while they laughed and giggled, and Chopper stood with his jaw on the ground. Then they heard more laughing from someone else.

"NICE ASS, ACE!" Luffy bellowed from the bathroom window, and laughed like an idiot as he wrapped a towel around his waist and got another one for Ace. Then, he positioned himself in the windowsill, rocketed down and took out Ace from the side, sending the two brothers sprawling on the deck in front of the kitchen door. The entire crew crowded around laughing and pointing, watching Luffy laugh and laugh. Ace had lost control of his fire and momentarily went naked, to which Luffy pounced with towel in hand and placed the towel over Ace's man-part with an innocent grin. Ace facepalmed and pointed back at Luffy.

"I think you lost something.." Ace mumbled to Luffy, and that's when Luffy realized his towel fell off before he slammed into Ace. Luffy blushed bright red to match his brother and laughed sheepishly, covering himself the best as possible. Ace looked at Luffy, and then at his crew, and was suddenly even more red.

"How come when I get laughs and points and dropped-jaws when I lose my pants, but you don't do anything when Luffy loses his pants!" Ace asked, flabbergasted and still flustered. Nami shrugged first.

"Everyone here's seen him naked at least once before, on accident. He's a klutz when it comes to pants," she explained, shaking her head. Ace sat wide-eyed at that and suddenly turned towards Luffy, who could see where this was going in his serious-mode brain.

"You little bastard.." Ace said calmly, leaning more and more over Luffy with the glare of death on his face. Luffy looked more scared than anyone had seen before.

Luffy laughed sheepishly and tried sneakily scooting away, to which Ace forgot his towel wasn't fully tied on when he jumped up and took off running after his brother across the deck.

The crew stood in the doorway completely silent and frozen until an unknowing Sanji walked out of the kitchen, while the food was cooking, to light a smoke.

"Why're you all piled up out here..?" Sanji asked, pushing through them to get outside when he saw why.

Ace had let all embarrassment flock from his brain for the moment and he dove through the air, grabbing Luffy by the naked waist and tumbling at least five times before Ace had his knee on Luffy's back and Luffy's hands behind his back. Ace had a lopsided grin on his face, along with the wide eyes he had had before. He leaned down to whisper in Luffy's ear.

"You little fucker, showing yourself off as your 'innocent, clumsy' self, eh? Not cool. _Not. cool." _

And with that Ace grabbed Luffy by the hair and lifted him off the ground to look at his face. Luffy looked terrified. Scared out of his wits. Like he had seen Satan with his own eyes, which, for his purposes he had seen Satan in Ace.

Ace brought his face close to Luffy's till their noses touched, and Luffy was barely breathing when Ace gave him a quick peck on the lips and threw him one-handedly across the deck and through the nearest wall. The crew couldn't believe what they saw.. and Ace was still naked.

Sanji had to be the most shocked one. When he saw Ace turn calmly with hands on his bare hips, looking rather bored then, Sanji gulped and grabbed his towel. He ran out to Ace and knelt down like before a mighty king, shielding his eyes with one hand while extending the towel with the other. Ace kind of sneered down at him and grabbed the towel. Ace tied it quickly and grabbed Sanji by the back of his head roughly, turning him to show him to the others. Sanji had the same terrified look.

"You'll be wearing the same face if I ever hear of this whole event ever again. Captain's and Whitebeard's 2nd-division commander Fire-Fist Ace's orders."

Everyone nodded and looked towards the wall where Luffy had broken through when he crawled out coughing. Ace looked at him and dropped Sanji to the ground.

Sanji got up and scrambled over to help Luffy up, but Luffy didn't take his help and just stood there, looking deflated. He shooed Sanji away, which Sanji reluctantly did.

Luffy watched Ace carefully. Ace was looking out at the ocean almost condescendingly when he turned to meet Luffy's gaze. Luffy looked away.

"Captain, does this ship go by the articles of piracy?" Ace asked Luffy, pirate to pirate, not brother to brother. Luffy nodded, mainly, with a half shrug. Ace scoffed and turned to look at the crow's nest.

"In that case, may I suggest a specially remodeled article for this ship?" Ace asked Luffy again, and Luffy a 'sure, go ahead' kind of shrug. Ace looked Luffy over, up and down, and looked away for a second with a sigh. Ace stayed with his back to the crew and took off his towel, putting everyone in a weird mood. Luffy was even more confused. Ace had the towel in his hands, and he turned, walking up to Luffy. Luffy was scared, but all Ace did was tie the towel around his brother's waist and stand back, waiting for a reaction out of his brother. Luffy blinked and looked up at Ace with a look of awe and confusion.

Ace crossed his arms and grinned.

"Seeing you naked, defeated and in a bad mood makes me feel that way too, so, at least you're not the naked one anymore," Ace explained. Luffy grinned.

"Anyway, back to that articles thing," Ace remembered, putting his thumb to his chin, thinking of how to phrase it.

"No women and children are to be brought on ship from the port town that the pirates are anchored at is the rule, because obviously women would be brought on ship before to be raped, which, the pirate might want to keep his pregnant miss on board, which is a no-no. And children don't belong with pirates, quite frankly. But, that pretty much means that if the pirates want some loving, they would have to go pillage a town and rape a lady there, right? But, I say that on this ship, seeing as there are friendly female pirates here, that children who want to visit you guys should be able to. And after being with this crew before, I can say that you all are oddly loving and attached for pirates, and that anyone who wishes to have a partner on board at any point in time should be able to; so long as the partner either contributes to the crew's efforts, or, completely stays out of the way. Does this sound reasonable, Captain Monkey D. Luffy?"

Luffy saw through the entire thing. Luffy nodded, folding his arms like Ace. Ace grinned and nodded, ruffling Luffy's damp hair with his hand. Luffy smiled and turned the both of them so Luffy was blocking the view of Ace's midsection.

"Look who's showing off now?" Luffy whispered teasingly, poking his finger into Ace's chest. Ace scowled. Luffy grinned and stood on his tip-toes to touch noses with Ace.

"And, I love how mad you just were when you had completely cheated on me, with _Zoro_," Luffy whispered, narrowing his eyes. Ace put his hands on his hips and stared back at Luffy with his scowl.

To the rest of the crew members it looked rather... sketchy, the whole situation. They couldn't hear the brothers' conversation, so they were all lost except for all-knowing Robin who smiled a little.

"You were in a bad mood in Alabasta because it was 'too hot' at nights to deal with my rare sex-cravings, so...? I found someone who felt the same as me, and it happened to be Zoro," Ace retorted, crossing his arms and turned slightly diagonal from Luffy in total pout-mode. Luffy smirked and put his hands on Ace's arms, looking up at his eyes when his brother looked down at him again. The younger merely stuck out his tongue and smirked.

"Be really glad I'm in front of you, Ace," Luffy told his brother, who was having problems built on top of being naked. Ace blushed red and clenched his eyes shut.

"I hate you right now," Ace mumbled, making Luffy laugh and laugh. Robin covered her mouth. She had seen way more of Ace than she had bargained for.

Luffy looked up at Ace with his smirk stuck on his face, and Ace just looked back down at him, his pouty face still there.

Almost at the same time, Ace and Luffy went for each others' faces and smashed their mouths together, kissing more publicly than ever.

Everyone either threw up or blushed.. only Usopp threw up.

Ace grabbed the back of Luffy's head with one hand and picked up Luffy by the butt with his other hand, and so Luffy was clinging to Ace's waist with his legs wrapped around him, and he had his arms around Ace's neck anyway..

Sanji was holding his nose, and, in an attempt to save his blood-level, he closed his eyes and bellowed out to the brothers, "GET A ROOM!"

Ace smirked into the kiss and gave Sanji a thumbs-up before stepping off into the broken wall, straggling their way to an empty guest room.

Usopp came back from throwing up overboard and was holding his mouth when he walked over to the crew. He didn't see the brothers anywhere, though.. "Where'd they go?" he asked. Sanji shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets, turning back towards the kitchen.

"Got a room."

Usopp's eyes went wide and was soon back over by the railing again.

Meanwhile..

"So where's Zoro?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hmmm - Rewrite! : Chapter 4

"Ehhh..."

Zoro rolled his head onto the left side and closed his eyes, wincing in pain.

"My head.."

Zoro opened his eyes and looked around the bathroom, ignoring the pain in his stiff neck. Neither Ace nor Luffy was in the room anymore, but, he could.. hear them. He groaned in annoyance, wondering how _that_ whole thing came about..

In any case, he had to first, get up; second, dry off, and then third, he supposed he would have to wear a towel while going back to his room to put on clothes. He would avoid talking of the moans at all cost, that he was sure of. Luffy obvously had different thoughts on the matter, and the crew could probably tell too. He had gotten Zoro, and now Ace.

Getting up, or, in the process of attempting to, Zoro slipped but managed to catch himself with his chest this time. He groaned like hell had him by the neck and got into a kneeling position, feeling the aftermath of Luffy's abuse.

"Aghhh..."

Chopper's ears perked as he was walking up to the front of the deck, and he turned back and looked up towards the bathroom. He heard something.

"Zoro?"

Chopper ran back to Sanji, who seemed to be the closest (relationship-wise) to Zoro besides Luffy, and tugged on the cook's pants.

"Sanji, Sanji, I think that Zoro woke up! He sounds like he's groaning in pain.."

"Let him be. He hates it when people help him," Sanji mumbled, patting Chopper on the back. Chopper froze and watched Sanji walk away, confused. Chopper shook his head and just sat down on the grass debating in his mind.

"I'm so confused.."

* * *

"Okay, Zoro.. now, easy.."

Zoro drained the tub and grabbed a towel off the rack, making sure most of the tub was dry before he got up _carefully_ and exited the tub. He dried himself off and tried to ignore the pain from his ass, tying the towel around his waist before walking out of the broken doorway. He shook his head at Ace's messy job of door-breaking and continued his way back to the men's quarters, only passing Sanji on the way.

"You sounded real smooth up there," Sanji told him, knocking him on the chest which would probably be bruised later. Zoro winced and blushed profusely, suddenly realizing what the cook meant by that. Sanji grinned and put a hand in his pocket as Zoro took a step past him. Sanji turned back around and kicked him in the ass, making the poor swordsman stumble and blush even more.

"Damnit.." Zoro mumbled to himself, putting a hand on his ass as he walked away as fast as his pain-tolerance would let him. Sanji grinned and turned back around, heading up to actually clean up the remnants of door and frame from the bathroom; and the window.

Sanji nearly dropped his cigarette at the shattered sight of the door on the floor, and he leaned part-way through the doorframe to see the shards of glass on the floor near the window. And, there was just a slight amount of blood both on the glass, and, right next to the tub. More blood near the tub than the window, Sanji estimated. He shook his head, turning around to pick up the door with a slightly amused expression.

"Zoro's an idiot.." Sanji muttered, smirking. Yeah, he was right.

Zoro got into the men's quarters to see Usopp and Franky there, just talking, and Zoro almost fell over when he saw them look up at him. Zoro bowed his head a little and walked over to his bunk, and his chest of clothes. He bent over and winced, and knelt down in front of the chest instead, taking out his normal black pants and white shirt.. and his normal underwear. He was almost overjoyed at seeing his underwear again.

Usopp and Franky watched him with amused expressions, not daring to say a word yet..

Zoro put his clothes over his arm and was going to walk out of the room when Franky spoke up.

"Where're you going?"

Zoro gulped, "To change..?"

"Why go somewhere else when you change in here everyday with the rest of us?" Franky responded.

The interrogated one turned back around and felt conflicted as where to go. He sighed and walked back in, returning to his bunk to.. change..

Zoro grabbed his underwear and slipped them on under his towel, biting his tongue while bending over. Usopp and Franky looked at each other with concerned looks. Zoro took off the towel and stood up straight to stretch his back, popping and cracking in the process.

"You seem kinda beat up," Usopp said, looking Zoro up and down. Bruises were starting to form on his hips, which was a surprise to Zoro, and his chest and head were throbbing badly. Zoro shrugged and twisted a few times, cracking his knuckles and jumping a few times to try and keep his legs from cramping up.

"I'm fine," Zoro replied, nonplussed by the statement that he had heard way too many time in his life. Usopp looked at Franky again and opened his mouth to retort, but Franky just shook his head to silence him.

The swordsman put on his pants and bent down to put on his boots. And as he did so, he had his back to the other two, to which they noticed something that Zoro might not have paid any attention to. They stayed silent.

Zoro pulled on his shirt and haramaki, and as he was tying his bandanna around his arm, he felt something on his back. He thought at first he must just be sweating, so he paid it no mind, pulling on one side of the black fabric with his mouth before deeming it tight enough. Zoro turned to see that Usopp and Franky were dead silent and frozen.

"What?" Zoro asked in annoyance. Usopp made a 'turn around' motion, and Zoro did in confusion, but he didn't get the message until the back of his shirt was sticking to his back that he noticed a sting. Zoro took off his haramaki and shirt again, and went wide eyed as he pulled off a once white shirt that was seeping with blood on the back. He turned back to the other two.

They were silent.

"Don't tell anyone," Zoro warned them after a moment, pointing a stern finger towards them. Usopp nodded while Franky looked skeptical. Zoro scoffed and pressed the white side of his shirt up to his back to keep from getting blood on his pants and the floor. "Usopp.. I'm kinda hungry. Would you get me some food, and maybe get some bandages?"

Usopp nodded again and hurried out on his way, leaving Franky to wonder what the hell was happening, because.. Zoro wanted help for once.

"You've been bleeding like you got cut up all over, ever since you decided to come back in here to change, actually," Franky told him. Zoro sighed and shook his head, sitting down on his chest, which hurt. Zoro coughed a little, ignoring the copper taste.

"What'd you do?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Yeah, I'm _trying _to find out right now! You were down and out for days after Thriller Bark, and I think that the wounds that you _somehow_ got there are opening up again," Franky deducted, crossing his legs. Zoro rubbed the back of his head with his free hand and sighed.

"No matter. I don't regret anything I did."

Franky looked at him with suspicion. "What happened back there?"

"_Nothing_.. that's what happened."

"I can't accept that answer," Franky told him, standing up and walking over to him. He towered over the first mate, glaring daggers, "I have a right as your crewmate to know exactly what happened at Thriller Bark. Sanji and Robin know, so-!"

"If I do what I did, Luffy wouldn't.." Zoro put his hand to his mouth and turned, feeling more blood push out. Zoro coughed and choked on blood, and grabbed his chest. Franky panicked, took the shirt from Zoro's hand and pressed it against the first-mate's back to stop bleeding. Franky grabbed Zoro's arm to support him. Franky turned his head back and opened his mouth when Zoro gulped and talked again.

"Luffy wouldn't be alive if I didn't do it.. he wouldn't become the pirate king!" Zoro hissed, coughing and choking back a sob from both his pain and the thought of losing Luffy. Franky looked over Zoro's expression and clenched his teeth.

"I'm gonna pick you up and get you help," Franky told him, picking him up chest to chest. Zoro just shook his head and gasped, trying to hit Franky on the back while they moved quickly toward the door.

"Don't... They can't know!"

_Now_ he was being normal.

"You're not gonna recover by sleeping this off, Zoro!"

"Damnit! No!.."

Franky was in a trot towards Chopper's office while Zoro was sobbing and trying to get down, making Franky aggravated. "Stop moving! You're bleeding harder!"

"Let me down!" Zoro bellowed, going into a fit of coughing. The combination of the two actions brought everyone out of the woodwork to watch and be concerned.

Ace and Luffy were laying on their backs, completely calm and satisfied when they heard Zoro's sobbing and coughing. Luffy sat up first and looked towards the door. He jumped up and put on his shorts and was out the door in seconds while Ace sat up and called after him.

"Luffy?!" Ace yelled, looking out the door. No response. He rubbed his face and fell onto his back again. "Damnit."

* * *

Zoro was wrestled into a chair in Chopper's office, sobbing and coughing when Luffy pushed through the others to get to him, looking quite frantic.

Franky and Usopp had him by the arms and legs in the chair while Chopper washed his wounds. They had his eyes covered as to see no one. In other words, as long as everyone was silent, Zoro's 'secret' was kept safe and sound.. until Luffy barged in panicking.

"Zoro, Zoro, what's going on? I heard you crying! You know how many times I've heard you crying? Once. So what's going on?!"

"Luffy?!" Zoro yelped, suddenly swiveling his head to find where Luffy had come from. He was trying to rub the wetness off of his face onto his shoulder, but that wasn't exactly working so well, so he broke his arms free from the two retainers and rubbed furiously at his face. He went for the blindfold to take it off when Usopp and Franky switched to only grabbing his wrists, which made him twist and turn and struggle. Chopper grimaced as Zoro moved and made himself bleed again.

"Zoro, you need to stop moving! You should be unconscious by now with the amount of blood you've lost!" Chopper scolded, trying to hold Zoro's shoulder still. Zoro growled and tried standing up, pulling his arms back to his sides and away from Usopp and Franky.

"Zoro, stop! Sit down!" Luffy told him, taking him by the shoulders and shoving him back to the chair. Zoro waved his head around, still blindly moving. His back then just seemed to explode, and blood poured out of him like a leaky faucet.

"Ahh god.." Zoro moaned, falling forward into Luffy's arms like all muscles gave up. Luffy caught him under the arms and eased him into the chair so Chopper could clean his back again with disinfectant. Zoro gave up resisting and seemed to deflate.

"Too many people have seen me like this.. it's humiliating!" Zoro mumbled, rubbing his forehead. He suddenly got worried.

"Luffy, please don't be worried! Are you worried about me? Tell me you're not worried! Please!" Zoro begged, sticking out his hands blindly to find Luffy's hands. Luffy put his hands on Zoro's. Zoro scrunched his eyebrows at the silence. "Tell me you're not worried, Luffy.."

Luffy smirked a little and looked back at the rest of them, who shrugged and rubbed their necks. Luffy sighed. "No, Zoro, I'm not worried."

"Really? That's great!" Zoro breathed easy again and sighed in relief. "Oh man.. good, that way I don't have to say what I did!"

Luffy gave him a weird look that he couldn't see.

Several minutes passed in silence, except for the few slight winces of pain from Zoro. Everyone was settlling down when Ace walked up to the doorway and pushed through the crowded doorway. He had obviously taken out his over-dramatic frustration of always feeling abandoned after sex out on drinking three bottles of sake in about 10 minutes.

The crew all tried to shush him and hold him back but Ace just laughed and barged through, getting a little roudy.

"Ay, why're you guys all here? Have you seen Luffy? God, just get outta the way! Oh hey, Luffy! And Zoro.. hey Zoro, why're you blindfolded?" Ace mumbled, walking off-balanced into the room, in his underwear still. Luffy covered his mouth and got up, leaving Zoro to his confused self.

"Ace, get out!" Luffy told him, stepping up to his face, "you're not helping here!"

Ace looked around him at Zoro, who was rubbing his face with his hand dejectedly. Luffy looked back at him.

"Okay.. Luffy, tell me who's all here.." Zoro mumbled.

Luffy looked back at everyone and shook his head with a sigh when Ace answered for him.

"Like, everyone... even I'm here!"

Zoro puffed his lips in annoyance and got up in anger, ripping the bandanna off of his head. He glared daggers at Ace through throbbing eyes, not letting up at all.

"Now, I heard you saying something about you not having to say what you did..? What's that supposed to mean?" Ace asked rudely, sauntering up to Zoro, "you should just spill it and stop being a pussy about it.. whatever it is."

Zoro looked away and took a deep breath, frightening Sanji and Robin.

"So he's really gonna say it," Sanji whispered to himself. Robin watched calmly as usual.

"Kuma came and destroyed all our hopes and dreams pretty much, after being so happy about our victory over Moria.. We chose to accept a fight rather than let Luffy's head get put on a silver platter. He set off a bomb that knocked all of us out.. except for me. And I chose to continue the fight for Luffy; but I'm not a saint or anything. Sanji came to and was trying to stop me, but- but I knocked him back out, because.."

Zoro put a hand up to his cheek. "b-because Luffy needed someone to pick him back up when I was gone!" He rubbed his eyes, closing them while letting out a sigh. He had to be strong still.

"So.. Kuma pushed all the pain and suffering and goddamn emotional and physical stress out of Luffy and wanted me to 'try some'. He pushed a little for me to try, and I watched the bubble float up to me, thinking that it would be.. well, pretty bad. I held my breath but immediately lost it after 5 seconds of Luffy's pain. It was like a bolt of lightning ran through me, and soon I was on the ground gasping. But I _had_ to save Luffy, so, I gave my life up to send Kuma away and save you guys. He left, and I stood there in front of the other 90 percent of Luffy's pain, wondering.. but I pressed in and took one for the team," Zoro smirked a little.

"So, Luffy, you gotta stop pushing yourself so far, cause this is what happens when you do that," Zoro told him, putting his hands on his head. Everyone froze and watched. Zoro took a deep breath and held it there for a minute, and he rocked on his heels and back down, letting the breath out.. along with the rest of his blood.

Wells of blood sprung up on his body from everywhere that time and he laughed dryly as he slipped out of it and fell to the ground.

"Happy now, Ace?" Zoro mumbled as everyone ran up to him, and Luffy was there first, crying; and that was the last thing Zoro saw.

Suddenly, Sanji knew why he had seen so much blood in the bathroom.. He clenched his teeth.

"Damnit, Zoro!"


End file.
